Jacob imprints, a dream
by Fluffy Otters
Summary: This story is based on a dream I once had. Jacob has run away at the end of Eclipse, becoming a Wolf. One day a feeling has him transform back to human and lead him to a place where he imprints on a very special person... JB/JJ A funny unexpected surprise


Author's Note: This story is based on a dream I once had. Some of the details are changed but the main theme has remained the same.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the following character's, places, names, etc. They are not mine. The only thing I own is the dream that inspired this story. This story is not factual and has no basis on the truth. The character's used would probably never act like this either, (for Jacob it is possible and could have been probable up to a certain point, but not for the others) but this is based on a dream. Again, I do not own anything, anyone, and this story has no basis on reality, just a very (strange) crazy dream I had. Onto the story. This is after the part in Eclipse where Jacob runs away but before Breaking Dawn.

Howling, I turned and ran. I am going to run as far away as I could, from my Pack brothers, from my home, from my pain. This form is not so bad. I might never have to be human again, never have to feel the pain again, the pain of seeing her, the love of my life, choosing a dead lifeless corpse over me. Why did she do it? What did he have that I didn't? I don't understand what she sees in him. He's an animated dead corpse. He is not natural, they are not natural. They are not part of life. The cycle of life is birth, aging, choosing your mate, giving birth, and growing old together. Life is change. They don't have life. They're dead but forever cursed to be alive. Forever cursed to remain the same. Change goes on all around them but can never touch them. They are forever locked into their form when they become one of the dead, or should I say undead?. Forever remaining the same, how can anyone want that? To watch life go by around them but forever remain the same? Then they are also blood drinkers. Deadly, efficient, merciless. They hunt and kill humans for their never-ending thirst. People who have families and will be missed. People who have lives and love and everything that is life. They take that all away, to continue their lonely wretched endless existence. They're monsters. They shouldn't exist. But they also live forever. There are reasons thing's should not be allowed to live forever. They live and suck up resources, they drain from the supply and will keep on draining, forever. That is the reason we hunt them. They live far too long and kill innocent people. But Bel-I mean, the girl, wants to become one of them. To leave life, light, her friends, family, and everything else for the world of the night. The world of shadows and never ending dreariness. To be with her precious vampire lover. She wants to leave Charlie, Renee, her human friends, us, and me behind for that stupid dead thing! She says he loves her. Maybe he does, I don't know. But how could she go back to him, he left her, broke her, ripped her apart like the monster he is! I was there, I put her back together, and I loved her! Then I became this but even then I still loved her. We figured everything all out and everything was going great. Until that leech Victoria started coming around and THEY came back as well. I suppose I do have to thank them for without them, we would have been in serious trouble against Victoria and her army, we probably still could have won but not without major damage and quite probably a couple deaths. But then she had to go back to him! She left me for that dead thing and wants to be changed into one of them! To forever turn to stone, everything that is you draining away, leaving you but a soulless husk. Ugh, it's enough to puke on. But the worst part is the pain. How could she do this to me, to everyone who cares about her? I wouldn't mind so much, not if she still remained alive. At least then I know she still existed and was breathing. I could have lived with that. But no, she has to sell her soul, everything that is her, to that leech, that thing. She becomes one of them and forever soulless and disconnected. I sometimes wonder though, what if he was human? What if there were no monsters and magic in this crazy world? We'd be together then, she's my soulmate in that magic free world, and he'd be dead, buried, and gone, like he was supposed to be. Or if we were both human, who would she have chosen? Me or him? Because he's nothing special, as a human, I would be better than him. I would win it all. I could live with her not choosing me, albeit barely, if she had chosen someone else, anyone else, anyone that was human. But she had to pick the vampire, the one who broke her heart, and the one she wants to change her into one of them. That is more than I could bear. So I must run, run away. Leave myself; leave the human known as Jacob Black, behind…

It had been weeks of running. Most likely the wedding had passed. The wedding between the leech and the girl. It's an interesting thing, but I can no longer really remember what she really looks like. Was she blonder, red haired, brunette, white, black, or something else? Was she short, tall, thin, or fat? Was she cute, ugly, or was she beautiful? I don't know. My memories of her are fading. But there is still a big ache in my chest where my heart used to be. I feel…empty. My human life is fading behind me. Actually speaking of not remembering things, who am I? What is my name? Who are those people that appear in my memories? I don't know either. And I am not sure if I should care. What were those people to me? Nothing. They were nothing. I am Wolf and Wolf I am. Two legged humans are weak and stupid, full of useless emotions and pity. They are not strong, not like me. They are nothing. What did I ever see in them? They are weak, stupid, greedy, and have no idea what they want. Love is stupid. Love doesn't exist. Love is a thing that brings you up and then brings you back down again. It is nothing, nothing exists but me, for I am Wolf.

A strange tugging sensation is starting. My previously empty heart is tugging me, tugging me to go some direction. But why? What is in that direction? What is my heart, long forgotten, telling me to do? Curious, and because even if I wanted to I doubt I could resist the pull, I followed the tugging sensation. Eventually I saw the forest thinning out and I wanted to run back in, but my feet and body wouldn't turn. They just kept continuing out into settled land. Back to the place of tall grey ugly looking things, what were they called again? Humans built them….um, cities I think? It's been so long since I've seen a human. But not long enough in my opinion. I would have turned back but something kept pulling me forward, into and empty building where I transformed back into a two-legger. A human. I tried to change back but the feeling kept me going. I guess I will have to follow through to the end. Okay, I can deal with that. But I can't go out looking like this. Humans have this weird thing of not being comfortable with their natural given bodies, or are ashamed or something, and wear this coverings over them and they don't usually like people that are not wearing these coverings, especially in the big place of tall buildings, towns. How do I know this? I am not really quite sure. I think I used to be human once or something, a long time ago…or what feels like a long time ago. There are still a few dim memories but for the most part, nothing. But anyways, where to find cloth…hmm, that's convenient, there's some right there. Whatever I am supposed to be doing has led me to what I need. I grab a pair of blue cloth, jeans my mind whispered to me, and put them on. I also grab the thing that goes over your head, a shirt?, and put that on too. They wouldn't like me walking around without these. I would be chased by bad angry people who would lock me up. I could probably fight them off but I do not plan to be hindered or delayed though. Walking casually through town, I just let whatever was guiding me pull me along. I would have been totally lost without whatever strange sense was guiding me. I turned first one way, then another, down alleys, through tunnels, over bridges (my mind somehow knew of these things, I am not quite sure how.) and to a park. There were a lot of the two-leggers, humans, all crowded together. It made me feel very uncomfortable and want to retreat back to the peacefulness and open space of the forest but I still needed to be here. The two-leggers were all screaming and cheering for these two-leggers on stage, mostly girls. The three guys on stage were apparently getting ready to perform some performance. They all had these strange things, instruments, and were apparently going to play them. My eyes turned and locked on one of them then. I found myself staring at him and was quite unable to look away. He was very, very good-looking, appeared to be somewhere in his mid-teens, and did I mention he was good-looking? He was beautiful, exquisite, an angel. I found myself wanting to run up there and hold him. Nothing mattered but him. I would protect him, I would love him, I would even die for him if necessary. Nothing mattered but him. Food, water, shelter, even my life, was nothing compared to his. I am his, mind, body, and soul. I am…imprinted, my mind whispered suddenly. Yes, that is what I am, imprinted. He is mine. And nothing and no one can keep my soul mate from me.

I snapped out of my trance as the three guys started playing their first song. My imprint was their main singer, for the main parts. His voice…beautiful. Apparently all those girls thought so too and were cheering. I had to restrain myself from hitting all of them. Didn't they understand he was mine? Powerful torrents of jealousy swept through me and I sympathized with the two-leggers for the first time. No wonder they were so crazy, feeling stuff like this all the time. The possessiveness, the jealousy, it's enough to make one mad. Not even what I felt for her was as strong as what I was feeling now. I sighed in wonder and amazement though as I listened to him sing. Beautiful. I swear, the song must be for me…

Everytime I think I'm closer to the heart  
Of what it means to know just who I am  
I think I've finally found a better place to start  
But no one ever seems to understand

I need to try to get to where you are  
Could it be, your not that far

You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need, the song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you

Oh yeah  
Yeah yeah

You're the remedy I'm searching hard to find  
To fix the puzzle that I see inside  
Painting all my dreams the color of your smile  
When I find you It'll be alright  
I need to try to get to where you are  
Could it be, your not that far

You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need, the song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you

Been feeling lost, can't find the words to say  
Spending all my time stuck in yesterday  
Where you are is where I want to be  
Oh next to you... and you next to me  
Oh I need to find you... yeah

You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you (yeah)  
You're the missing piece I need, the song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you

You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you (I need to find you)  
I gotta find you (I gotta find you)  
You're the missing piece I need, the song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you

Yeah, yeah... I gotta find you

Wow, that was amazing. He must have been singing right to me. Sure, he might not know me yet, but I plan for that to change. After a few more songs, the concert (more information that came to me) ended. Making my way through the crowd, I heard one of the singers speak to my wonder.

"Great job tonight guys. Joe, it's your turn to pick where we're having dinner tonight." Joe and the other two moved further away to a place even my supersonic hearing could pick up from and continued their conversation, moving to their tour bus. Joe…so that's his name. Joe…Jonas. Joe, I will find you, wherever you go. Wait for me.

Author's Note: And that ends my Jacob imprints on Joe Jonas dream. If you have read this far, I am happy. That was a VERY STRANGE dream I had, but strangely interesting. At least I find it so. After all, my twisted mind came up with it in my sleep. It's been a while since I have thought of this dream but now that I remember it, it has been begging me to write it so I finally gave in and wrote it. Some of the details have changed (it's been a while since I remembered the dream and even on the same day most of the details were gone) but the main theme of Jacob imprinting on Joe Jonas remained the same. I do not own either of them and I seriously doubt that this would have any chance of happening and I mean no offense to Jacob or the Jonas Brothers. Also, I love vampires and the whole ranting thing against vampires is the opinion of Jacob and his Pack Brothers. I do not believe all of those ideas that they came up with but some of them I do agree with.


End file.
